I'm Blind But I Can Still See
by Raylita
Summary: Meet a girl whose blind, but has an amazing spirit energy and has a great control over it. But, how is it she can see still? And how will the Spirit Detectives feel and react when the find out her secret? And why is she wanted dead? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Narrators' POV

On a sunny day in spring, the Spirit Detectives walked down the street, searching for the demon that has been causing trouble for a nearby town.

"Ya' know, I'm getting sick and tired of these demons that are trying to take over the world!" Yusuke said as he angerly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It can't be helped Yusuke, the demons have a way of getting into this world." Kurama said as he glanced at Yusuke.

"Yeah, I know." "Are complaining because you had to ditch Kayko again?" Kuwabara said while giving him a smug grin.

"You shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke said as he threw a punch to his head. Kuwabara easily dodged and began to run away from the now pissed Spirit Detective.

"Get your ugly ass over here Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as he ran after his commrade.

The two demons merely sweatdropped as they watched the other two run down the street. Hiei glanced up at Kurama, sensing his drstress over something. "What the matter Kurama, afraid they'll scare off the demon?" He asked. "No, I don't know why, but I'm getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen and I don't know what though." Kurama explained as they followed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Maybe its just your imagination Fox." Hiei said as he followed Kurama. "I hope that's what it is." Kurama said to himself, quiet enough that Hiei didn't hear him.

.

..

.

"Get Your Ass Back Over Here So I Can Shove My Foot In It!" Yusuke yelled at his friend. "No way!" Kuwabara yelled back at his friend, not watching that he would bump into someone. Kuwabara skidded to a stop once he felt the contact of another. He saw the person quickly get a hold of their balance. But before Kuwabara could do anything, he jumped outta the way to avoid the punch aimed at him.

But everything went slowmo, Yusuke knew it was too late to stop the punch, Yusuke held a face of shock and fear as he looked at the girl who saw him. She quickly brought her bag up and blocked the punch with it. Yusuke had put some of his spirit energy into the punch which caused the girl to fly backwards, into the traffic of cars.

The look on the girl's face was enough to tell anyone that she might die. But a blur appeared and she disappeared along with the blur. Soon, both Hiei and the girl were on the sidewalk again, only, Hiei had the girl in her arms and she was cluthing on to him, afraid that she might get hurt if she let go.

"You can let go Onna." Hiei said to her as he gently placed her feet on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't a burden when you saved me?" She asked with a kind apologenic smile.

Hiei couldn't help but stare at her, to him, it almost sounded like she was apologizing that he had to save her. "Hn." Was all Hiei said before looking away, he felt her remove her hands but still was near.

"I'm sorry Miss that we almost got you killed." Yusuke apologized as he and Kuwabara bowed to her.

"Its ok, I should've seen you guys running, that way I wouldn't have almost become road kill, and wouldn't have your friend here saving my life." She said as she returned the bow. Once she stood up straight, she gave them a smile. But the smile soon disappeared as her face turned to horrified.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go" She said as she turned and ran from the Spirit Detectives.

.

..

.

As she ran, she could feel the demon's energy attacking a little girl. Even though she knew the Spirit Detectives couldn't feel the energy yet, she could. She didn't want to tell them, but, she knew they were the Spirit Detectives, just from seeing their energy. And she also knew that the guy who rescued her was a demon as well. His energy is what told her.

She dodged every person that got in her way, including any other object that got in her way. When she followed the path that lead to the park, she easily saw the demon and kid, the other kids and parent and whoever else hadn't disappeared yet.

"Hey demon! Get your filthy hands off her!" She yelled as she skidded to a stop.

"You can't do anything that will stop me." The demon laughed at her, but his laughter was soon ended as she landed a punch on his face.

The demon went flying into a row of trees, the girl quickly followed at an amazing speed, once the demon stopped flying, she quickly began her attack again, only this time, she had a talisman with her.

"Evil Spirit! Disperse!" She yelled as she threw the talisman right at the demons' forehead. The demon cried out from the pain, his body bursting to flames from his feet up, steadly making its way up.

"How can you see where I am when you are blind?" The demon asked as the flame reached his upper torso.

"Its because I can see your aura." Was all she said before walking away from him, leaving him to burn away.

But there was truth in what the demon said, the girl is blind but she can see auras.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked away from the clearing, I brought my hand to my face. You know when you paint a picture and it half dry and half wet and you run your hand across it, it makes that smear? Thats how my vision is, a smeared painted picture. My name you ask? Its Naito Tenshi Tsuki. I lost my regular sight when I was 5, I forgot how, the doctors say that the mind tends to erase painful memories, and I guess that's what my mind did.

But after the first two days, I started to see some things, but it was different from the regular sight. I can still see people, cats, cars, mostly anything. Including books, TVs, and others, but there is a limit to it though, I cannot see what is written in a book or on a paper, I also cannot see the images on the screens or on pictures. But to make things easier for you to understand, everything has an aura in it, TVs, books, cars, people, animal, etc. With this sight I have, it allows me to see the aura.

I call this sight, Aura Sight, I know, obvious choice for the name. But another thing about it, the aura in people can let me see what colors are on them, hair color, eye color, color of clothes, etc., but like I said, the Aura Sight doesn't give me a clear picture, just a smeared one. But I can still see people, but not as clear as day. And it goes the same for anything real, cats, dogs, birds, cars, buildings, TVs, books, etc.

Its how I am able to tell who is a demon and who isn't, who is a human and who isn't. I know those two probably sound the same but think about it though. If someone isn't a demon, what if they are an angel? Or an elf? A dragon? And if someone isn't a human, what if they were a demon? A ghost? Or a spirit? Do you see what I mean? This sight that I have, it allows me to see that, even someone's split personalities.

And another thing about this sight I have, I can see in a 360 degree angles. Unlike the regular sight, I can see behind me and look or sense energies in a 60 miles radius. Kinda like, standing outside of your body and you can see behind you, thats how it is for me. So, any demons that enters my 'personal space', I can easily sense them. Another perk of this sight, if someone or something is going at a fast pace, I can easily see them. No matter how fast they are. For most of my life, I have been training myself to take advantage of this gift I've been given.

Also, my Spirit Awareness is a lot higher than anyone elses, so I can easily sense a ghost or a demon in disguise. Another thing about this sight, I can see the Ghost World, as I like to call it, the way I can see it is by focusing on the ghost or spirits energies and the energies that are not ghosts or spirits disappear and I can see the ghost and spirits.

But there are somethings I do not know about my sight though. But I guess, I'll have to ask Lord Koenma about it...yeah, I know about Spirit World, Demon World, and the world I'm in, Human World.

I dropped my hand and continued walking to my house. I needed to get home, to my mother, you see, when I was 7 or 8, my mother came down with something and the doctors don't know what though, and they say she only has 7 to 9 years left to live. At first she was able to walk around, do this and that, but when I was 11, I came home from school to find her passed out in the kitchen with the stove still on and I called the police and everything.

When we got to the hospital, and after waiting 6 hours straight, the doctors told me that she's reached the 2nd stage where she can't do her normal activities and that she'll have to either be hospitalized or bed ridden. My mother chose to be bed ridden so that she can still be at home with me. We a have a nurse that stays with us and takes care of her.

Since she couldn't take care of me, feeding me, cleaning, taking me out, etc., I took up everything. So the table turned and I take care of my mother. I learned how to cook from her when I was small. I told my mother about my sight and she was thrilled that I can still see, but I asked her not to tell anyone and she said yes. So you see, the whole world thinks I still have my sight, which I don't, and if someone found out, they would think I'm blind, which I'm not.

So yeah. Thats what 'wrong' with me if you will.

Gangs' POV

"Damn! I still feel bad that I almost got that girl killed." Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Fortunately, Hiei was able to save her." Kurama said, with a small laugh. The fire demon simply glared at the redhead before turning away.

RING RING RING!

The four boys stopped as they answered their communication mirror. "Come back to Spirit World ASAP! The demon was just killed!" Botan said before cutting off, soon a portal appeared. The four boys looked at each other before entering the portal that led to Spirit World.

"Ya' know, now that I think about it," Kuwabara said as they walked down the halls of Spirit World. "Woah Kuwabara you're thinking?" Yusuke said while laughing. "Shut up Urameshi, that girl we met, I don't know why but its like there is something different about her." "Different how?" Yusuke said, noticing the seriousness in Kuwabara's voice. "I don't know, when she looked at me, it felt like she was staring at my soul." Kuwabara said, unknowingly patting his chest.

"Now that you mentioned it Kuwabara, yeah, that's exactly how I felt. Like she could see all the things I've done." Yusuke said with a shiver. "You two are just paranoid, no one can see your soul." Hiei said, glaring at the two.

"Actually, Hiei, there is a sight that can almost do that."

The four turned to see Koenma sitting at his desk, not looking up at the two but looking at some paper. "The sight can allow one to see auras." "Aura?" Yusuke asked. "Aura, you have one Yusuke, as well as everyone. Along with anything else, pets, cars, Tvs, and so on and so forth." Koenma said before placing the papers down. "As Botan told you, someone killed the demon you were assigned to bring in. But that isn't the problem. The problem is, was how to demon was killed."

"Did you examine the body to see what methods were used to kill it?" Kurama asked as he stepped forward. "Thats the main problem, we couldn't find the demons' body, it just disappeared."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean 'It disappeared'?" Screamed Yusuke.

"What it exactly means. It appears someone is exterminating demons, even the ones I'm assigning you guys." Koenma said, laying out several pieces of papers.

"What are these Koenma?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the papers.

"Its papers, you fool." Hiei said, slightly pushing him aside and looking at the papers himself.

"I know that! And just because you had a growth spurt doesn't mean you can start pushing me around Shorty." Kuwabara said, leaning down a bit at the now taller Hiei.

"Hn."

"Now boys," Yusuke said, stepping inbetween the two.

"Back to the matter at hand, this person is probably aware of the fact there is demons, I want you to bring this person in so I can question them." Koenma said, intertwining his fingers.

"Do you have any more information for us that might help us find this person?" Kurama asked. (Me typing these smart sentences is making me feel dumb.)

"The only thing I know is that this person has high Spiritual Awareness, higher than Kuwabara's." Koenma said.

"Higher than mine? But that's impossible." He said, his disbelief obvious. "Believe it or not Kuwabara, it is. Now go!." Koenma said, opening a portal to the Human World.

Naito's POV

"Mother! I'm home!" I yelled once I got home, I quickly kicked my shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Miss. Tsuki, your mother is sleeping." Mrs. Hajifaba said as she entered the kitchen. I nodded my head and opened the fridge. "Since you're home, I'll be leaving." She turned and walked out of the kitchen, soon I heard the door close. I grabbed some food and set it on the counter and moved over to the cabnets. I opened one and pulled out some pans and seasonings.

"Nai sweetie, are you home?" I heard my mother call out. I quickly set down the seasoning in my hand and walked out of the kitchen. I walked down the hall and turned to the door on my left, I turned the knob and poked my head. I saw my mother sitting up in bed, I smiled and walked in and made my way towards her. "What are you making Nai?" She asked once I was besides her.

"I thought maybe we could some Spam Potatoes." I said innocently. She just chuckled and patted the space next to her. I sat next to her and couldn't help smile when she pulled me towards her.

"How is my baby girl doing?" She asked, while petting my hair. "Fine Mom." "Anything happen today?" "I met four new people and alomst got killed but got saved by them." I said. She laughed lightly and looked at me. "Where do you come up with these ideas?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I better get back to cooking." I said as I handed my mother the remote and left the room, leaving the door open.

Couple Minutes Later

After I got done making the Spam Potatoes, I carried a plate to my mother's room, I heard the TV saying something about medical things. I couldn't help but smile, she was obsessed with that. "Mother, I have yo-" Was all I said, before dropping the plate and ran into the kitchen, calling 911.

Gangs' POV

"High Spiritual Awareness, like that is any help!" Yusuke said, tossing his hands into the air, showing his frustration. "Urameshi, I think I can find the person." Kuwabara said.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"By sensing them out." He said, acting as if though he got something right. "Wow, you are actually-" "What if this person knows how to hide their spirit energy?" Hiei said, cutting Kuwabara off. Kuwabara just glared at Hiei and stomped past him.

"I wish there was a sign that said, 'I'm Right Here! Come And Get Me!'" Yusuke said, throwing his arms up again. Soon an ambulance rushed past them, along with a wave of high spiritual energy. "'Ask and it shall be given.'" Kurama said before running after the vehicle, leaving behind the now shocked Yusuke.

Naito's POV

"Will she be alright, Dr. Mushi?" "I don't know how put this, but your mother has reached the final stage, she will have minor heart attacks and will be comatose for about 4 days. I'm sorry but your mother's time is running out." He said, leaving me to take it all in.

"No." I said before falling to my knees, breaking into a sob. I wrapped my arms around me.

"Why her? Why not me?" I said to myself. "You shouldn't say things like that." I looked up to see the same four guys from before. The one with red hair knelt infront of me and pulled me into an embrace. I buried my face in his shoulder, tearing continued to run down my face. "What's the matter with your mother?" I looked up and saw the guy wearing a green outfit kneeling next to us. "I-I don't know, she got it when I was 11. The doctors don't know what it is." I said, pulling away from him. I wiped my eyes and my face.

"This may be a bad time, but we need you to come with us." The guy in blue said. I looked at him and nodded. "Koenma wants to see me right?" I said looking down.

"H-how do you..?" "I heard about him from other people." I said. "And I'm guessing I killed the demon you were assigned to kill right?" I asked, knowing the answer. "How is it you know all this stuff, Onna?" I looked up at the guy wearing black. "I just do, no one told me these things, I figured it out on my own. Tell me, how did you master the Darkness Flame technique?" I asked him.

Gangs' POV

As they entered the hospital, they felt the spirit energy and took off in different directions.

Yusuke quickly took out his communicator and opened it. "Did you guys find them?" Yusuke asked as he reached the stairs. "Nothing here." Kuwabara replied. "Both Hiei and I are close." Kurama replied. "What floor are you on?" Both Kuwabara and Yusuke asked as they ran into each other. "15th Floor."

.

..

.

Hiei couldn't help but be surprise that this human, a woman no less, knew about his Darkness Technique. "How do you know that Hiei posseses the Darkness Flame?" Kurama asked her. "It's because I can sense it." She said.

Spirit World Narrators' POV

"Hello there, I'm Prince Koenma, Ruler of Spirit World." The little prince said, holding out his hand to the girl. She shook his hand and sat down in the seat infront of the desk. "It's nice to meet you Lord Koenma, my name is Naito Tenshi Tsuki." She said, bowing her head a bit. "I hope the boys weren't to rough in bringing you here?" He asked, eyeing the boys suspiciously. "No, they were very polite." She said.

"Right, now down to business, there are a couple questions I would like to ask you. If that is alright with you?" Koenma asked. "No, not at all." "My first question, how did you take the demon out, and not leave any remains?" "With this." Shesaid, pulling out a thin piece of paper, it had writings on. "A talisman? You took out a B-class demon with a talisman? How many did you use?" "One, sir." Everyone, except Naito, mouth dropped open. Naito blushed and started to scratch her face nervously.

"I was only able to kill the demon because of my high spiritual powers, along with the awareness. If I didn't have either or both, then I would have used more or be dead." She said, her cheeks turning to a light shade of pink. Koenma was the first to recover out of all of them. "Right, well, I have more questions but the answers may show themselves in the future. So, I'm sending both you and the team to Genkai's Temple to train for about 3 months." He said, waving his hands, making a portal appear.

"Koenma, sir, if I may ask, what about my mother? Do you know what kind of sickness she has?" Naito asked, tears threatening to fall. "That I'm afraid, I do not know, I'll have my best medics take her in and look after her." Koenma said, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling on it. "Koenma, sir, my mother will be asking to stay at home with me and...well..." Naito said, trying to get the words out. Koenma looked up and could see how much Naito cared for her mothers' safety. "My medical team will place her in a house near the hospital and you can stay there."

Naito merely smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you." "Now, off to Genkai's." Koenma said, waving his hand. The boys filed through the portal and disappeared, while Naito remained in her seat, unmoving.

"Is there something you wish to ask Naito?" "Why didn't you say anything about my sight Koenma? And please don't play dumb, I know you know." "It's obvious isn't it? They didn't suspect you of being blind. Isn't that the way you wanted it?" "True but still." "When the time comes, everything will be explained." Koenma said, waving his hand towards the portal, indicating the conversation was over.

Naito stood and bowed to Koenma and walked towards the portal. Before she walked through, she stopped and turn towards Koenma. "If it's alright, may I ask you to create a weapon for me?" "Sure, what would you like?" "A katana, long blade though, but, the blade retracts into the hilt and only I can make it come out." She said, tapping her chin while in thought. "Ok, anything else?" "Oh and talismans." "Anything specific you want?" "What do you mean?" "There are many different talismans, each does something different." "Oh, well, if it is no trouble, can you get all of them?" "It will be no trouble at all, infact, it'll be an honor. Aura Seer."

Naito laughed and walked into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know why, but Naito is giving me the creeps." Yusuke said as he and the others walked through the portal. "What makes you say that?" Kurama asks as they walked up the temple steps. "I don't know, it's like before, when she looked at me, it felt like she can rip out my soul." Yusuke said, shivering from the thought. "Or could it be that her high Spiritual Awareness is too much for you to handle?" Hiei asked mockingly.

"Shut up Short-...Just Shut Up!" Yusuke said, remembering that Hiei is and inch and a half taller than him. Hiei just smirked. "Forgive them Naito, this is kinda of a everyday basis for them." Kurama said, apologizing to Naito, when he got no answer, he looked behind them and saw Naito wasn't behind them.

"Has anyone noticed that Naito isn't behind us?" Kurama asked as he stopped walking. The others quickly stopped with whatever they were doing and looked behind them. "Now that you mention it, I don't think she was ever behind us."

"Your right, she used her Spirit Energy to find a quicker way to get to the temple, unlike you slackers."

Everyone turned around to see Genkai standing at the top of the stairs with Naito. "What do you mean an easier way to the top? How come you never mentioned this Grandma?" Yusuke asked, pissed and confused. "I mean, if you had used your Spirit Awareness, you would've found a short-cut up to my temple." Genkai said, as she explained how Naito got to the top before them.

Everyone merely sweat dropped and continued their way up to the top of the temple steps. As they neared the top, the gang couldn't help but notice how Genkai was rubbing Naito's high Spirit Awareness and her spirit smarts in their face.

"So how old were you when you noticed your Spirit Awareness?" Genkai asked as they entered her temple.

"About 5, but I only saw blurs though." Naito said with a shrug. "That is quite remarkable, what made you persue to enhance your Spiritual Awareness?" "I don't know, I guess as I got older my awareness grew then soon, I was able to spirits clearly and I was able to do away with the evil ones." Naito explained as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I see." Genkai said as they reached her temple.

~Later~

After everyone got situated, Naito excused herself from the group to walk around the forest.

"Ok slackers, tomorrow you four are gonna fight Naito, all together. No complanning." Genkai said as she walked by the living room where the gang is.

As they heard this, they quickly got up and were about to disagree when Naito walked in. "Hello, where are you guys going?" She asked as she noticed them leaving the room. "Uh..no where, we thought we would go outside and train. Want to come?" Yusuke lied, scratching his head. "Please Yusuke, don't lie to my face." Naito said, wincing.

Everyone was surprised that she knew Yusuke was lying, and he's a good, a pro liar.

"How, how did you know he was lying?"


	5. Chapter 5

Naito turned around and began walking towards the back door. "I knew he was lying since I was standing by the doorway when Master Genkai was telling you guys you would be fighting me tomorrow." She explained as she walked down the hallway.

"Talk about caught red handed." Kuwabara stated as he watched Naito walk away.

"Well, I guess this should show you slackers that she isn't an average girl, she can be either a powerful ally or a powerful enemy. Luckily for you dimwits, she's an ally." Genkai stated as she stood and walked out the room.

~Next Day~

The gang and Naito stood outside as Genkai began explaining the rules.

"As you noticed, I placed a simple string around the designated arena, it will serve as a reminder of where the ends if the arena is. Touch the string and you automatically lose, don't worry about it breaking. Its been infused with spirit engery and will hold even if you slice with a blade. Now, no hits below the belt or any death kills. I don't care if you break each others limbs as long as you don't kill each other. Now get your asses over there and begin your fight."

They walked over as they either jumped over or went under the string, though when Yusuke's back didn't go low enought to avoid the string, a shock ran through his entire body, making him scream out in pain. Everyone looked at him before averting their gaze to Genkai, who only smirked back.

"I told you it has been infused with spirit engery." "But you didn't say it was that it was gonna shock the living shit outta us!" Yusuke screamed as he tried to rub his back. "Quit your whining Dimwit! Now get ready."

The Spirit Detectives positioned themselves around Naito, completely surrounding her as they readied themselve to attack.

"Begin!"

Kuwabara lunged towards Naito, his Spirit Sword in his hand as he raised it above his head. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought since he was gonna land the first attack on her since she couldn't see him from behind. Kurama couldn't help but wince when he saw Kurabara attacking from behind, he knew she wouldn't be able to see it coming since Kuwabara's spirit engery was lowered. What he saw next shocked him and blew his strategy to pieces. He watch Naito smirk and turned with her energy focused in her hand.

She threw her hand out and released her energy, a gust of wind caught both Kuwabara and Yusuke, throwing them back against the string, shocking them as they made contact. Kurama and Hiei began running towards her, not wasting any time to rethink strategies. Once again, even with her back to them, she still turned and deflected them like nothing. Luckily for them, the blast wasn't strong enough for them to hit the string.

Kurama heard his friend growl and got up again, taking his cloak off before he lunged at her again, a glare etched on his face. Naito just smiled as she stepped to side and dodged the attack from Hiei, before sending him back with a kick to the chest. Kurama couldn't help but watch in amazement at how she was dodging their attacks, even with her back turned, she was able to dodge and attack.

"Spirit Gun!" Kurama stood and ran towards her, hoping he would be able to get her away from the blast. He cursed at himself for not moving faster when the attack was about a foot away from her.

Naito raised her hands up as the attack reached her, she held the attack for a minute before redirecting towards Kurama. Everyone watched as she began running towards Kuwabara, Kurama quickly jumped out of the way before following Naito. "Kurama, move!" Kurama ducked as multiple fireballs were thrown at Naito. Kurama turned to yell at his friend when Kuwabara screamed. "How the hell did she do that?" Kurama turned to see the fireballs flying towards Yusuke. "Yusuke get out of the way!"

Yusuke screamed as he threw himself to the ground, barely missing the attack as it hit the tree behind him, incinerating it on the spot.

Everyone stared at Naito, so many questions and thoughts were running through their minds, trying to make sense of how she dodge and redirected their attacks.

"My turn to attack." Naito's voice rang through the air as they turned their gaze to her, only to find her gone.

"Ow!" Hiei glanced over at the Oaf, but soon kept his gaze on him as he saw him knocked out.

"Kuwabara is out!" Genkai's voice rang out as Hiei opened his Jagan. "Hiei! Look out!" Hiei turned to find nothing but felt a painful blow to his stomach, making him fall down to one knee. He looked up to see no one their, but soon watch his commerades fall to their knees before he saw her. She held a smile on her lips that annoyed the hell out of him, he growled as he stood and charged at her, his fists engulfed in flames.

He raised his fists as he neared her, the smile still gracing her lips, making him see red. When he was close enough for the attack to hit, she kicked his legs out from under him and brought her hand to his chest and shoved him down. His attack disappeared as he collided with the ground.

"Spirit Talisman: Parylz!" He felt her place something on his chest, but he didn't know what since his vision was covered in spots. He tried to get up to shake his head, hoping it would clear his vision, but his body wouldn't budge.

"Winner: Naito!"

Hiei tried to turn his head but his body would budge still. "I'm sorry, please stay still." Naito placed her hand on his chest as she pulled something away in her hand. His body finally moved as he slowly sat up, he turned his gaze to her and saw she held a talisman. He was able to figure out that she used it to bind him in place. "Again, please forgive me. I have to get the other talismans off Yusuke and Kurama, please excuse me." Hiei brought his gaze to her eyes and felt the same feeling the Detective and the Baka felt, he felt as if she saw soul bare and vulnerable.

She stood and turned, breaking the gaze she held with him and ran towards the Fox and Detectives. He watched her do the samething she did to him, he couldn't help but bring his hand up to his chest. That feeling wouldn't leave his chest as he watched her. After she removed the talismans from the Fox and Detectives, she turned her gaze to the old crone.

"Master Genkai, Yusuke and Kuwabara touched the string, didn't they lose the match before I placed my talismans on them?" The crone laughed as she smirked. "You are correct Naito, but I wanted to see how you would fair in a fight that didn't have any rules." "So the string was just a ruse to see Naito's skills in battle?" The Fox questioned as he walked towards the hag. "You are correct Kurama, this fight was for me to see how great Naito's skills are, due to her ability."

Hiei stood as he narrowed his eyes at her. 'Abilities?' He averted his gaze to the Onna as she walked over to the hag, smiling as she helped Yusuke stand up.

Hearing the old hag, his interest about the Onna grew. What was it that she's from them?


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as my backed popped, allowing some of the tension to leave my back as I walked outside.

It's been two days after the fight with the others, I knew they wanted to know how I dodged their attacks but sadly I wouldn't explain it to them. I continued my walk outside as I glanced up at the sky, watching the blurred grey color flow across the sky. It would rain soon, but I didn't mind nor did I care. When it rained, it made everything sparkle a little and I love watching the rain.

My thoughts continued to wander as I reached a clearing, which never stopped me from moving my eyes from the sky, since my sight wasn't limited to a single line of sight. I reached the middle of the clearing and laid down, watching the sky turn a darker grey.

"You'll get sick if you stay in the rain." I averted my gaze to Kuwabara as he entered the clearing with a small smile on his lips. "I never get sick from the rain, oddly enough, but I'm ok though." I shrugged as I returned his smile. "Nai, how did you dodge our attacks the other day?" I sighed, knowing that question would come soon.

"Kuwabara, I would like to tell you but I'm afriad I can't." I sat up as it began to sprinkle. "Why? What's holding you back?" "A lot of things right now but maybe in the future I can tell you and the others one day." I began walking back to the temple as the rain picked up speed.

I could see Kuwabara's shoulders slump in defeat, it made me feel guilty for some reason. I sighed as I stopped and turned towards him. "Kuwabara, if you promise me not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you then I'll tell you." I watched as his face lit up and a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"I promise Nai! Hell I'll do a bunch of different promises to show that I won't tell a soul." I nodded as I walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it, relaxing a bit as the bark dug into my back a bit. "Very well," I nodded my head and looked him straight in the eyes and bluntly said. "I'm blind."

~Back at Genkai's Temple~

"Where the hell is Kuwabara? He owes me a new fucking shirt!" Yusuke screamed as he stormed though the temple searching for his friend. " I believe he went out for a walk Yusuke." Kurama spoke up from his spot at the couch, never turning his eyes away from the book in his hands.

"Well when he gets back I'm gonna kill him." Yusuke grumbled as he stormed to his bedroom. Genkai entered the room, her annoyance apparent on her face. "What was the dimwit going on about now?" "Apparently, Kuwabara ruined a shirt of his." Kurama answered from his book again. Genkai chuckled, her pupil never ceasing to amaze her.

"Master Genkai, if I may ask, what is Naito's ability?" Kurama glanced up at the old psychic, hoping she would answer his questions. "Her ability?" She gave him a cool glance, never giving or showing anything as she pull a pack of cigarettes out. "Well that's easy," she pull one cigarette out and brought it to her lips as she pulled a lighter out and lit it. She took her time as she slowly inhaled the fumes of the nicotine and dramatically released it into the air. She held her cigarette in her hand as she looked at him, giving him false hope of Naito's secret ability.

"Ask her yourself."

Kurama couldn't help but do an anime fall as Genkai left the room, chuckling to herself. She knew how everyone's curiosity was focused on Naito's ability she mentioned two days ago. She had the dimwits come up to her a dozen or more times, asking about Naito. But her only reply was to ask her themselves and nothing more.

She knew Naito wanted her ability to be kept a secret until she was ready to tell them herself, but it amazed Genkai herself that she met an Aura Seer. She heard of them but there was a few that held that ability, so the chances of meeting one was very slim.

Genkai proceeded towards her room, looking out into the forest that surround her temple. Watching the rain fall and quench the earth's never ending thirst for water. Genkai shook her head, scolding herself on speaking like an old woman that was far older than her. She reached her room and walked inside, closing the door behind her and proceeded over to her bed, deciding to take a nap.

She glanced out her window to see the storm picking up more, signalling a night without electricity. Although Genkai didn't mind, the only down side to this storm would be her dimwitted pupil that would gripe and moan about the electircity being out.

She sighed and shook her head, knowing the night would be a long one.


	7. Chapter 7

Naito's POV

I couldn't help but sigh as I waited for Kuwabara to stop laughing. "That's a good one Nai! But you can't be blind if you can see what I'm doing." He said as he continued laughing. I sighed again before rubbing my face. "Ok, since you don't believe I'm blind, then let me prove to you I'm blind." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the little notebook I kept with me, along with a pen. Which is odd.

Anyway, I walked over to him and handed him the notebook. "Write whatever you want to say on this notebook and after your done, hold it out infront of me." I took five steps away from him and turned so my back was facing him. "Just tell me when your done then I'll turn around."

I waited only two minutes before he yelled his ok. I turned around and saw him holding the notebook infront of my face. I looked at the notebook, seeing the smeared white color and nothing else. I looked up at him and asked the question that would, hopefully, prove that I was blind.

"What did you write."

He sputtered before quietly asking, "You really can't see what's on here?" I nodded and looked back at the notebook, still seeing the smeared white. "I can't see what you've written only the white color and nothing else." I muttered before closing my eyes. "Really! You can't see the words I've written?" "I don't even know how or where you've written them on there Kuwabara." I opened my eyes a lil before looking at him.

"But how can you see if you are blind?" He waved his hand infront of my face, but I gently slapped his hand away before turning. "I believe Koenma told you of the Aura Sight?" I asked as I started walking. "Well yeah, but what does-" He stopped mid-sentence, answering his own question." You have it, don't you?" I nodded my head and glanced back at him. "I am a Aura Seer, that's the ability Master Genkai was talking about."

_Few Days Later_

After telling Kuwabara my secret, he's been...very helpful. The other night, Yusuke suggested a movie night, I sat next to Kuwabara, who was quietly telling me what was going on in the movie and describing the key items in the movie.

Or when Yusuke declared a game night with board games, Kuwabara demanded they as team, which got Yukina involved. Kuwabara teamed up with me, Yusuke with Hiei, and Kurama with Yukina. Kuwabara would read the cards and would move the marker while I held the money and made the choices of what to buy, but we lost to Kurama.

He's been good at keeping my secret and helping me out when it came to reading or seeing what's on a screen.

But today would be our first mission together as a team.

"As you know, I have a mission for you guys. This demon," Koenma hit a button and I'm guessing what would be the picture of the demon, appeared on the screen. Kuwabara stepped closer to me and quietly whispered, "He has short blue hair, black eyes, and white skin." I nodded my thanks as I listened to Koenma. "has been kidnapping young human girls and selling them on the market, but recently, he has stolen one of the Gems of Light. If he figures out how to use the gem, well, lets just say that the outcome will not be pretty."

Koenma bowed his head as he focused on his hands. "Koenma, sir, what is it that Gems of Light do?" Kurama asked. "If all gems were used together, they could easily turn good into evil, or even take the light away and use it against us. I don't know much about the Gems of Light, other than the Guardians of Light are supposed to use them. Now that you've been briefed on the mission," Koenma opened a portal while handing Yusuke another commuicator." you may go. Naito, I need to speak with you." I nodded my head and watched as the boys go through the portal, Kuwabara giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

"I have the weapon you asked for, along with the talismans you asked for." He placed a hilt and a small belt like bag on his desk. I picked the bag up and opened it, I looked inside to see the different colored auras surrounding the talismans. Without even wondering, I almost instantly knew what each on did. I placed the belt like bag around my waist and fastened it while picking the hilt up.

"As you asked, that katana will only respond to your spirit energy, along with those talismans." I poured a little of my energy into the blade and watched as it came out of the hilt to its full length. I pulled my energy back and watched as it retracted back into the hilt. "Koenma, may I ask another favor of you?" "Sure, I'm happy to help whenever I can." "I need help with reading and seeing things on papers, screens, everything! Is there anything that you have that can help me see those things?" I asked him, letting the saddness appear in my voice.

"I don't have anything like that as of right now, but give me a few days to see what I can do. Can you hold out til then?" I nodded my head and follwed the boys.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I know my stories aren't everyone's cup of tea, but please don't be writing negative comments. I know I make it seem like Naito can see perfectly but she can't ok? I know I described the Aura Sight like a painting being smeared, and that she can't see whats writting on **PAPER AND SCREENS**. In the next chapter, I'll be happy to clear it up but please keep in mind that her Aura Sight isn't a 100% perfect. So please, as much as I welcome flames and negative reviews, but don't insult my ideas or attempted to try and make it sound cool. Thank you.


End file.
